1. Technical Field
This invention relates to mounting of sacrificial anode to prevent corrosion which will occur when a galvanic reaction is induced in specific environments.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art mounting of sacrificial anodes in liquid environments such as boats typically use a pair of bolts inserted through the hull from the inside secured with nuts and washers. The anode is then typically attached using the same bolts which could loosen over time based on subjective anode replacement which is required periodically due to its sacrificial nature.
Other prior art mounting and anode protection devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,803,012, 4,176,033, 4,409,081, 5,902,463 and 5,932,087.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,012, a cathodic protection anode clamp assembly can be seen having a clamp member with an integrated sacrificial anode on its adjustable bolt for clamping onto a pipeline to be protected.
An anode clamp assembly is illustrated and method of installation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,035 having U-shaped clamps from which extend a pair of anodes in spaced relation thereto.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,081 discloses a sacrificial anode assembly for use on marine structures in which an anode bar has an anode core extending therethrough with assembly disposed angled and protrusion that attach to the marine platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,463 claims a submersible anode and method having a pair of adjustable clamp assemblies adapted to fit onto different dimensions and wall pipe configurations with an anode supported therebetween.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,932,087 discloses another submersible anode configuration by the same inventor having modified adjustable mounting brackets with a spaced cast anode on the bracket element between the respective hook hanger bracket configurations.